Typically, an IP enabled device which comprises consumer premises equipment (CPE) requires authorization credentials to access resources from a resource provider. Services such as Facebook® and YouTube® require the user's credentials in order to enable access to these resources. The client application usually caches the authorization in form of an “access_token” so the user does not need to enter the login id and password every time she wants to access a resource from the resource provider's web site.